1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for automatic check-in and/or check-out for space occupancy involving various reservation, leasing or rental entities. Specifically, there is a kiosk-like station, a based check-in and out system for reserving and renting of available space, like hotel, motel, cabin, storage unit, camp site, RV site, cruise cabin, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Renting, leasing or making reservations at commercial spaces like hotel, motel, cabin, storage unit, camp site RV site, boat slip (at a marina), cruise cabin and such is very common. Typically, a person must perform a standard sequence of steps to gain access to such spaces. For example, in renting a RV (recreational vehicle) site the person drives up to the main office, fills out some identification forms, is assigned an RV site, receives an identification tag to put in the front window and pays for the requested period of time for rental of that space. Thereafter, the user is then required to check out from the establishment renting that space At other space rental facilities, the order of the sequence of steps may vary, but the steps typically exist in all systems.
There are many disadvantages with this old system. First, the facility space rental owner must always have a person at a check-in desk or phone in order for the user to gain access to the desired space for the desired time. Since many space renters arrive any time during a 24 hour period, it is often difficult, especially for small enterprises, to pay sufficient personnel to man the check-in stations twenty-four hours a day seven day a week or provide manual after hours check in/out methods. Although, illegal in some states, current after hours check in/out methods enable check in/out during off hours which could result in lost rental income. In addition, it will be appreciated that a significant amount of time is wasted for the space user to have to go through the check-in and check-out process, especially if there are other users waiting in line to do the same activity.
The following patents are offered to assist in understanding the state of the art known to be at least somewhat be related to the present invention, and are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,142, is an automated cashier system that provides for microprocessor-controlled product display, order acceptance, payment and change generation. Both cash and credit card payments are accepted. The system is preferably mounted in a cabinet having upper and lower sections. The upper section contains the input and output systems, while the lower section contains the cash receipt, storage and dispensation systems. The main microprocessor is also located in the lower section, which is preferably in the form of a safe which prevents access to the critical systems of the invention.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,668, is an integrated electronic system that has a network of appliances and machines, such as clothes washers and dryers, vending machines, or other equipment, controlled from a central management computer. Each networked apparatus is uniquely identified, and is maintained in an inoperative standby state, until a prospective user has a valid account for payment, and authorizes stated charges to be billed to their account, or optionally has presented a charge card, thus paying for use of the respective appliance or machine. Account information is maintained and processed in the central management computer, which can be interactively linked to a separate billing system, property management system or financial institution thereby automating the verification and billing process. Message data can be sent to and displayed on any or all appliances and machines, a periodic polling of the network ensures security, and an audit trail is generated, with the operational history of each apparatus on the network. Operation of any or all appliances and machines on the network can be inhibited, on command from the central management computer, and the system has extensive maintenance and diagnostic capabilities.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,524, is a generalized remote ordering apparatus for customer and employee use within a restaurant, auto repair facility, iiiiretal store, grocery store, airport, or other service facility, to place orders, determine the status of orders, access information, and allow the customer to pay the bill for the goods and/or services either by cash or credit card c. The system comprises an input device having a keypad, a credit or debit card reader, a first memory, a first processor, and a transmitter. The input device is adapted to communicate with an ordering station having a receiver tuned to the transmitter. A second processor, located in the ordering station, is adapted to decode information received from the transmitter through the receiver and produce decoded information. A display is also provided in the ordering station and is adapted to display the decoded information. The ordering station also includes a second memory adapted to store item numbers and prices. A communications link from the ordering station to a point-of-sale system allows payment to be made by credit or debit card or by cash.        U.S. publication No. 20022/0038287 A1, with publication date Mar. 28, 2002, provides for a system and method which provide authentication for electronic transactions. The present invention involves inputting smart card information from a smart card into a payment enabled device and inputting an identification number into the payment enabled device. The smart card information and their identification number are then authenticated. Payment information is then sent from a server to a desired location after authenticating the smart card information and identification number.        U.S. publication No. 2002/0062277 A1, with publication date May 23, 2002 relates to completing a lease for property in an on-line computing environment. A distributed computer network can enable a user to access multiple databases and to obtain comparable data related to a property of interest for use in calculations. This can enable users to access the latest, broadest set of relevant property data and to select relevant comparable values quickly and with minimal manual intervention. An on-line property management environment can comprise a distributed computer network, such as the global internet, coupled to numerous client computers, a property services server platform connected to a local data base, and numerous property information databases. Building owners or their agents can list their available space for rent on a Web site hosted by property services server platform in a distributed computing environment. Commercial tenants or their agents requiring space can either directly enter the property services server platform or enter through allied sites.        It is believed that none of the above incorporated patents teach alone or in combination the present illustrated embodiments of the invention.        